Friends or Foes
by ZanderBoy
Summary: James Potter and the Marauders make new friends and new foes at Hogwarts. Yea...R&R!


**Hello Everyone. This is ZanderBoy. Hope you like my new fic...please R&R. Oh yea...I do not own any of the Marauders or other characters. **

**

* * *

**

James slept on his bed in the boy's dormitory. It was late noon and he had fallen asleep thinking about how his date with Lily Evans was going to go.

As he slept he dreamt. He dreamt about Lily. He saw her on an open field, picking danelions and blowing them till it was only alimp stem of a once was dandelion.

Suddenly he was there along side her. They talked and they talked and they talked. He kept dreaming. But not only of Lily, he also dreamt about his friends.

The Marauders is what they were called, all of them anamagi. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and himself . His dream switched back to Lily. They were in a house together and they had a son named Harry. James twitched in his sleep, as he saw dreamHarry's head. Harry looked just like James but he had Lily's eyes.Him and Lily were standing over Harry when all of a sudden, James dream turned into a nightmare.

Harry turned into Voldemort and started to curse everyone in sight. James sat up in bed and gasped. Hewas drenched in a codl sweat and was breathing heavily. He finally came to his senses and realized that he was in no danger and was in the boy's dormitory. He pulled on his robes and ran downstairs. Hopefully he would still have time to study for his Potions test. He rounded the corner and saw his best friends.

Peter who was sprawled over the floor reading a book about Vampires. Remus was studying hard and tutoring Sirius at the same time at the table not far from where James was standing. James walked slowly, rubbing his eyes,over to Remus and Sirius.

"Hello you guys." James said in a groggy voice. Sirius and Remus looked up, and Sirius said, "Well look who came to join us..." Sirius smiled. Remus smiled too and got back to studying.

James heard a bell ring, signaling the end of classes. (The marauders' last period was free studying.) James rushed upstairs and changed out of his robes, followed by Peter, then Sirius, who was followed by Remus, who ended up carrying all of Sirius's books as well as his own.

It was quiet as they all begun to change. Younger students begin to flock into the dormitory.

Sirius commented to all of the Marauders, "I can't wait until I'm out of Hogwarts in 2 years. I'm going to settle down and marry someone beautiful and famous." Everyone in the entire dormitory stopped and was silent, which was very unusual. They all eventually began to move again and get on with changing out of their uniforms. James grinned and said, "Wow, tough crowd." They all laughed.

They all ran downstairs and stole the chairs from the younger first years. "Listen up you guys." James said to Peter, Remus and Sirius. "I am going out on a date with Lily tomorrow night. Please don't do anyhtring to screw this up." Remus agreed that he would leave Lily and James alone. Peter followed any order that James had ever give him and he wasnt about to stop now. Sirius wasnt sure about it. "What do we get out of it?" he asked James with a smirk on his face. James sighed and said, "You get to stop hearing me obsess about Lily." The boys all agreed instantly, and James laughed.

The boys all stood up to leave the common room. They had all goten to the portrait of the fat lady andwere about to push it open when a boy with a small fohwak and rectangular glasses stopped them, and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" The Marauders were all caught off guard and were all petrified. The boy stood over them and said, "Where do you guys think that youre going without me? Especially you Sirius." The boy cast another spell that made the boys able to move again. "Sirius, you know that mother wanted you to keep me companyand let me come with you whereever you go." Sirius rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand and yelled, "Locomortor Mortis." The boy standing in fromt of them hopped up and down trying to keep his balance and said, "Haha Sirius. Finite Incantartum." The boys legs were cured and he put his wand away. James ruffled the boys hair and said, "Yea Regulus you can come.". Sirius whined and asked James why Regulus had to follow them everywhere. "He's your borhter for crying out loud. He's not mean like your cousins, Narcissa and Bellatrix."

The boys made their way to the courtyard, where they ran into Bellatrix and Narcissa. Sirius snarled, "Hello Bell, Cissi. What reason do you have to ruin my day." Bellatrix faced him, their noses touching, "I didnt know that we'd be running into such trash today." Narcissa said from behind Bellatrix, her silvery hair blowing in the wind. Regulus pulled out his wand and muttered, "Furnunculus." But before he could finish waving his wand Sirius pushed him back and said, "Not now Reggy. Not now." Sirius pushed passed his snobby Slytherin cousins, and sat down on a bench.

Lily walked up to James, "I'll see you tomorrow night Jamie-poo." She kissed him (Regulus was making throw up actions in the back) and walked away. James sat down with his friends and said, "Wow she is great."

They sat there and eventually started up a game of Exploding Snap, as the sun set. The bell rang, signaling everyong to go inside and to there hour common rooms. The boys all got up and made their way back up to the dorm.

They all got into their p.j's and fell asleep, not know ing what was going to happen the next day...

* * *

**Hope that you all liked it. I wrote it in like 30 minutes. Now, see that little button over there...yes the one that says GO...push it and give me ideas, good review, and or constructive critisism. Thanks a lot! C YA!**


End file.
